Como perder la virginidad en 3 noches
by dark-fallen-angel91
Summary: -No me digas que tu...tu...- Si asi es... - ¿Eres gay? - NOOOO - el rubio se echa en el sofa exasperado - Tienes 3 noches... - El portero heavilongo que da mas yuyu que Malomyotismon recien levantado - Vamos a la habitacion de un hotel...Lemon Light Cap1


Hola, bueno aquí yo con un nuevo fic algo experimental, es decir, si a la primera no da resultado, cierra la manguera de ideas sobre este fic y lo quito =)

Este fic sera mas sobre Comedia con toques Light Lemon que lo ara aun mas interesante a mi ver.

Enfrasca a los personajes de Takeru Takaishi " TK" Y Mikel personaje que sale en digimon adventure 02

Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capitulo, espero que os guste y no hagais que tire esta " basura" a la papelera XDD

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece...si me perteneciera...XDDD mejor no querais saberlo ^^**

**Como perder la virginidad en 3 noches**

**Prologo**

La hoja fue arrancada bruscamente mientras el estrepitoso guionista de Hollywood buscaba las respuestas a su mas ansiado guion.

-Nada, nada, nada, nada – se repetía una y otra vez, mientras veía fatídico como pasaban las horas en su reloj de mesa – No se como poner la escena...no se me ocurre...nada – Volvió a coger el guion mientras se repetía mentalmente por que había aprobado esa escena – Si ni siquiera se como se hace

**Noche 1: El club**

Llamo dos veces a la puerta con ligero tacto, calculando el sonido de los golpes, como si fuese un "santo y seña" para el que residía al otro lado de la puerta de carrocería.

-¿Que quieres a estas horas? - Pregunto abriendo la puerta y asomando su cabello rubio, su estado parecia cansado, por sus remarcadas ojeras y su aspecto de resaca

-Lo siento por molestarte Mike, pero...no...no...nada..nada de nada – Balbuceaba sin control perdiendo los nervios mientras un ligero toque a carmesí se acumulaba en sus mejillas

-¿Que dices Takaishi?, no me entero de nada, sacate lo que tengas en la boca y habla mas claro ¿quieres? - El rubio de ojos marrones se revolvio el cabello mientras intentaba entender lo que le queria decir su guionista particular

-Quiero decir que no se me ocurre como hacer la escena numero 135, cuando tu y Catalina estais escapando en el coche de la policia, os escondeis en unos matorrales de la ruta 69 y... - De nuevo el rubor se le notaba en las mejillas

-Espera un momento...tu...tu...¡No me digas que no sabes escribir una escena de sexo! - Risas, solo se escuchaba la risa explosiva del rubio mientras golpeaba su caravana que utilizaba como camarote

-No... - Tristeza, el rubio ojiazul no sabia como escribir esa escena, porque tenia un secreto muy vergonzoso por delante

-Takaishi...pase

Mike Terrans fue un digielegido en la epoca en la que el digimundo les necesitaba para combatir contra el mal. Ahora, despues de 10 años inactivo, es un gran actor de Hollywood. Soltero y sin preocupaciones excesivas, se la pasa el dia de fiesta, bebiendo y...haciendo sexo todo el dia.

Takeru Takaishi tambien tal y como recordamos fue un dos ocasiones salvo el mundo de la oscuridad. Ahora era un mediocre escritor, saco a la venta 2 libros, pero ninguno fue un bombazo. Su amigo Mike le contrato como guionista para una pelicula, sabia que si triunfaba, Takeru podria alcanzar la fama.

-Sientate – pidio - ¿Un Jhony Walker? - pregunto sacando una botella y un vaso

-No gracias...no bebo – Mike puso una cara de desagrado y se sento enfrente de el

-Veamos...¿porque no puedes escribir la escena del sexo? - pregunto echandose el liquido amarronado en el vaso

-Porque...

-¿Eres vergonzoso?, ¿verdad?

-Si...bueno

-¿Te sientes incomodo? - levanto la copa y le dio un sorbo grande mientras le volvia a ver a la cara

-Mike...lo que te quiero decir es que...

-¿que? - volvio a dar otro trago esta vez mas fuerte, bebiendose todo de golpe

-Que soy...

-¿Eres gay?, es eso...por eso te apena escribir una escena hetero...¿verdad?

-NOOOO

-¿entonces que es Takaishi?

-SOY VIRGEN – se levanto del sofa sudando, intentaba decirselo mil veces pero no le escuchaba, al fin tuvo que gritarlo y exaltarse mucho mas

Silencio...parecia como si Mike intentaba recopilar esa afirmacion en su cabeza, pero sin éxito ninguno

-E..eres...v..virgen...¿eres virgen?

-Asi es... - volvio a contestar mientras se sentaba

-¿Como es posible?, digo...tienes ya 22 años, has estado con...¿con cuantas as estado?

Esa pregunta hizo que nuestro escritor mediocre volviera a apenarse y a intentar no mirar a la cara al actor que alcanzo la fama con grandes peliculas eroticas y de accion.

-Con...ninguna

De nuevo silencio, Mike se avergonzaba de que su guionista fuera un escritor mediocre, virgen y mas puro que el puro que se estaba prendiendo en ese momento

-Eso si que es grave... - le dio una calada y echo el humo hacia atrás, no queria envenenarle mas al pobre rubio ojiazul, que ya no sabia donde esconderse de la vergüenza que le daba destaparse de esa forma, frente a su compañero de aventuras

-Lo se...pero...vivo en el pasado – Mike detecto melancolia en esa frase y mucha nostalgia, como si hubiera alguien en el pasado

-Hubo alguien ¿verdad? - echo la ceniza en una lata de cerveza y volvio a acomodarse en su sillon

-Si... - suspiro

-¿digielegida? - pregunto interesado

-Si... - volvio a suspirar, esta vez avergonzado, sabia que Mike se estaba acercando a la verdad . Mientras que Mike sonreia, sabiendo que chica de la misma edad de su guionista virgen, moria por el en esos momentos de sus aventuras de niños pre adolescentes.

-Hikari... - Afirmo sonriendo victorioso

-NOOOO – contesto como si estuviera preparado para ello

-¿como que no?

-Hikari... - se puso rojo de nuevo – Si, digo, puede que hayas adivinado, es decir...me gustaba, y puede que me siga gustando...pero con ella...no me atreveria...no se...me daria mucha vergüenza hacerlo

-¿entonces?...¿Miyako Inoue?

-NOOOO, Ken me mataria...

-El detective Ken...no solo te mataria... - volvio a reir – Veamos...¿Tachikawa?

-No quiero hacerlo pringado de harina – rio Takeru, recordando que su amiga Mimi se habia convertido en una excelente cocinera

-Entonces...solo me queda una... - Takeru trago saliva, mientras que Mike abria los ojos hasta que se le salen de sus orbitras – No me digas... - Volvio a tragar saliva, esta vez escondiendo su cara en sus brazos – ¡TU CUÑADA!

En ese momento un rubio ojiazul se encontraba en La luna clavando una bandera con el simbolo de Gabumon, al lado su digimon orgulloso

-Lo conseguimos Matt – dijo con su traje de astronauta – Oye Matt..¿has escuchado algo?

-Si...me parecio haber escuchado un grito...¿sera verdad que hay vida en La luna? - se pregunto tocando su casco de forma pensativa.

Volviendo a donde nuestro escritor de novelas arrogantes y pasteleras, virgen y muy timido intentaba que su sonrojo no fuera tan grande como un tomate

-Pero tio...no me digas...que te pone tu cuñada...Sora Takenouchi – Mike no daba credito a lo que sus oidos escuchaban

-Si...es decir...en mi primeras aventuras como niño elegido...me enamore de ella – Volvio a esconder su rostro avergonzado

-¿solo lo arias con ella?, ¿por eso aun eres virgen?

-Si...creo que solo seria capaz de hacerlo con ella...

-Pero no puede ser...olvidate de ella...es la novia de tu hermano, bueno según lo ultimo que me has contado...es la prometida de tu hermano...no puedes acostarte con ella, ni siquiera en la despedida de soltera...no puede ser Takeru, olvidate de ella y buscate otra

-Si...tienes razon, solo que...no se...no me sentiria comodo

Mike no entendia lo que le decia su guionista loco por su cuñada, el cada dia cogia una distinta y si pudiera ser virgen aun mas, le encantaba desvirgar a sus chicas, no entendia como ese rubio escritor mediocre no era capaz.

-Mira, esta noche saldremos de fiesta, tu conmigo, te presentare a unas chicas y te las llevaras al cuarto del hotel, hay tu solo tendras que tumbarte en la cama, ellas se encargaran de que pases la mejor noche placentera de tu asquerosa vida..¿te apetece? - Takeru solo asintio, de nuevo avergonzado, aunque sabia que ese plan ,no saldria tan bien como pintaba

Ya habia caido la noche en las calles de California, en la ciudad de Los angeles, dos rubios de buen ver, conducian un Audi R8 descapotable buscando el mejor garito para estar de fiesta

-Mike...¿no crees que vas muy deprisa? - pregunto el escritor mediocre, en el asiento del copiloto

-Imaginaciones tuyas – Mike reia mientras le pisaba mas a fondo el acelerador, detras de el un coche patrulla intentaba darle el alto

-Deverias parar, te lo manda la ley – Takeru intentaba aguantar sus ganas de echar el vomito por la ventanilla

-¿La ley?, ¿que ley? - pregunto divertido mientras se escabullia por otra calle, aparcando y apagando el contacto para que no se escuchara el sonido del coche.

-Mike...

-Calla – le ordeno el actor mientras escuchaba como las sirenas se alejaban – Jajajaja, ¿que te a parecido?, divertido verdad

-Si...claro... - Takeru salio del coche y vomito al lado de otro coche

-Eres devil de veras...

Mike le puso la capota a su coche y cerro con el cierre centralizado mientras se alejaba seguido de su palido amigo que en esos momentos deseaba estar en casa cuidado por su madre o por patamon

Entraron en una discoteca de esas que a simple vista te asustan por su cartel demoniaco y el portero heavilongo que da mas yuyu que malomyotismon recien levantado

-Alto – mando el portero poniendo su brazo de preso enchironado delante de Takeru – Colega, no puedes pasar con esa chaqueta

-¿Que tiene de malo mi chaqueta? - cuestiono Takeru, sin darse cuenta de a quien el cuestionaba. El portero respiro hondo, haciendo parecer un toro apunto de embestir a un recortador

-Pues que parece que tu madre te obligo a ponertela

-Lo siento amigo – Mike salio a la defensiva, pero esta vez, Takeru vio algo raro en el – Mi amigo no entiende de vestimentas Heavy, es un...como explicarlo, un hippie – Takeru se dio cuenta que la chaqueta Blanca de Mike habia cambiado por una negra de cuero, a juego con sus gafas y su pantalon lleno de cadenas. Mientras que el pobre escritor mediocre vestia con una chaqueta amarilla y unos pantalones blancos

-Esta bien...¿Mike, tienes mas? - Mike dio al cierre centralizado y Takeru fue al coche a coger otra chaqueta de cuero y unos pantalones mas apropiados para la ocasión.

Esta vez el portero que parecia sacado de una pelicula de Arnold Swarseneger le dio el visto bueno a la vestimenta de Takeru, pero no a su pelo peinadito, por eso antes de que pasara le dio un ligero cambio con su mano

-Mi pelo...- sollozaba el triste guionista

-Asi estas mas guapo – le guiñaba el ojo Mike mientras se quitaba las gafas y buscaba alguna presa.

En el local se escuchaba en estos momentos " Slipknot – 555 to 666 ", la gente vestia al mas puro estilo Heavy Metal. Los chicos llenos de cadenas y camisetas de sus grupos preferidos, mientras las chicas se encantaban con sus corset y corpiños morados y negros con calaveras y cadenas.

-Este local es...

-La ostia – interrumpio el actor a su guionista que no era capaz de escribir una escena erotica

De pronto la musica cambio " Behemoth – Slave shall server " haciendo que todos los que estaban ahi con el pelo hasta la espalda lo movieran de arriba hacia abajo con elegancia, aunque a vista de Takeru, lo hacian con locura.

El estrepitoso guionista localizo la barra, en esos momentos deseaba una aspirina con agua pues la musica le rompia los oidos.

-Que te pongo colega, ¿un sangre heavy? - El camarero que parecia el bateria de Sistem of a Down con su perilla cogio tres botellas y las lanzo al aire haciendo malabares con ellas mientras cogia un vaso de tubo y lo dejaba enfrente de Tk, lleno con las tres botellas el tubo haciendo que el liquido pasara a un rojo intenso - Son 6,50$

-Espera...yo...no he pedido esto – Takeru se escusaba de que esa no era la bebida que habia ordenador, pero los ojos del camarero pasaron a un rojo mas intenso que su bebida

-He dicho que son 6,50$ COLEGA – remarco las ultimas palabras mientras se tronaba sus puños

-Claro claro – Takeru busco en sus pantalones caidos con cadenas su cartera, sacando entre sus pantalones una cartera de Mickey Mouse

-¿QUE COJONES ES ESA CARTERA DE MARICON? - Un tio que se sentaba al lado de este con su sombrero negro, sus gafas del mismo color, una perilla amarronada, la chaqueta de motero de " Hell`s Angels " y los puños americanos en los guantes negros que llevaba

-Yo...esto... - reia haciendo parecer un loco – La que me compro mi madre

En ese momento el bar entero estallo de risa, acoplando los sonidos a la musica que ponian de fondo, que en ese momento era " Sistem of a Down-Aerials" no tan brusca como la de antes

Mike visualizaba lo que ocurria desde la lejania, mientras se liaba con dos tias Bisexuales en uno de los sofas del club. Las dos tias vestian con dos vestidos goticos negros.

-Ese Takeru...asi no ligara – rio mientras las tias se liaban entre ellas – Oye...¿os apetece venir con mi colega y conmigo al hotel?

-¿Quien es tu colega? - pregunto una, Mike señalo al fondo de la barra, donde desde su vista parecia que Takeru echaba un pulso con el motorista de Los angeles del infierno

-Guauuu, que valor tiene tu colega, mira que echarle un pulso a Bryan...claro, vamos, ¿teneis condones? - Mike saco de sus pantalones de calaveras un rollo de 6 marca "Durex"

Takeru en ese momento tenia una discusion con su nuevo amigo Bryan

-Me partes la mano – intentaba aguantarse las ganas de llorar el escritor amargado virgen de 22 años

-Colega, dame esa mierda de cartera, hay muy pocas en y mi sobrina me pidio una igual

-NOOO, me la compro mi madre – Takeru en un rebote por aguantar su cartera de Mickey Mouse edicion limitada movio la mano con una fuerza descomunal estrellando el brazo del motorista en la barra ganando la posesion de su cartera

Desde la vista de las bisexuales de Mike, parecia que Takeru habia ganado el pulso

-YO ME COMO A ESE TIO – grito Lily, una de las bisexuales

-No, de eso nada, el se viene conmigo – En un intento por levantarse las dos, golpearon...de forma accidental la entrepierna de Mike, haciendo que dos gotas que parecian lagrimas se le escaparan de los ojos

-Etto...cambio de opinion guapo, nos vamos las dos con tu amigo

Takeru necesitaba salir de ese lugar, la musica habia cambiado a otra mas cañera, esta vez se escuchaba " Trivium-Requiem"

El vaso del rubio seguia lleno y ahora al camarero le daba un poco de cosa pedirle los cuartos al ver que el virgen escritor amargado habia tumbado literalmente sobre la barra al lider de los " Hell`s Angels "

-Ola rubio, ¿estas solo? - Las dos bisexuales llegaron a el, una empezo a morderle el lobulo de la oreja mientras la otra buscaba su paquete con su mano - ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato con nosotras? - Takeru contesto rapidamente por inercia, cualquier cosa con salir de ese local

Mike se levanto del sofa y vio como las chicas se llevaban a Takeru fuera del local, cuando Mike intento alcanzarles el camarero le sujeto por los hombros

-¿Ese rubio marica es tu amigo? - pregunto

-Claro, si me sueltas le alcanzare – contesto con rapidez, pero al voltearse se encontro con Bryan y la copia barata del bateria de Sistem of a Down tronandose los dedos

-Mierda...-fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de que Bryan le elevara por los aires

Takeru fue al coche, pero se dio cuenta que no tenia las llaves

-¿como te llamas? - pregunto una de las chicas

-Takeru Takaishi – contesto jadeando y buscando un lugar lejos de ese endemoniado club

-Ademas de guapo, oriental...me encanta lo oriental...yo me llamo Lily, y esta de aquí es mi amiga...bueno, mas que amiga – se acerco a ella y la beso para asombro de Takeru

-Soy Naila – se presento ella sola

Lily era pelirroja, mientras que Naila era castaña, las dos para Takeru eran chicas guapisimas...tal vez podria hacer caso a Mike por una vez y llevarselas a un hotel

-Esta bien...chicas...vamonos a un hotel

-Encima es impulsivo...me encanta

Las dos chicas tomaron del brazo a Takeru y se fueron a un hotel que quedaba a dos manzanas del club, donde Mike, tragaba basura literalmente

-Como vuelvas por aquí...¡TE MATAREMOS! - Mike fue lanzado por Bryan callendo en unos contenedores

-Takeru...porque me has abandonado – Lloraba el actor de peliculas eroticas y de accion

Al entrar al hotel, Takeru tuvo que dejar su tarjeta de credito en el mostrador para poder utilizar una de las habitaciones.

-Esta es genial – dijo Lily asombrada al entrar al cuarto y tumbarse en la molida cama

-Tienes razon – se maravillo Naila

-Espero que no sea un sablazo...no estoy para tirar dinero

-¿En que trabajas japones? - pregunto Lily

-Soy guionista – contesto mientras se sentaba al lado de Lily y Naila - ¿y vosotras chicas?

-Yo trabajo como empleada del McDonalds...y Naila de vendedora de tickets en el cine – Las dos pusieron una cara de tristeza que fue bien interpretada por el virgen escritor

-Bueno...son trabajos, sentiros afortunadas, hay muchas personas que no trabajan – sonrio el rubio, mostrando su mas tierna sonrisa, haciendo que las dos chicas, se murieran por ella

Lily salto al cuello de Takeru, mordisqueandolo y tumbandolo en la cama, mientras que Naila le quitaba el corpiño a su amiga

Takeru veia como las dos chicas se desnudaban, desde que presencio y sintio como Lily le comia el cuello, sentia una extraña sorpresa bajo sus pantalones, algo que sentia cada vez que veia como Sora besaba a su hermano con esos labios tan perfectos, o como Hikari le beso una vez jugando a la botella.

-Chicas... - Takeru puso una cara de placer al ver los pechos tan bien formados de Naila y como Lily se los comia literalmente – Chicas...yo...ah...ahh... - Naila puso una cara de placer extrema, mientras se mordia el labio inferior y gemia.

-Tranquilo Japones...esto no a echo mas que empezar – Lily dejo de probar ese manjar y se fue a los pantalones de Takeru, se los desabrocho y los tiro al suelo, vio como era la ereccion del rubio escritor y se quedo casi de piedra

-Dios mio – exclamo Naila – Que pedazo de...

De pronto Takeru no pudo aguantar el roce de la mano de Lily a deslizarse por su calzoncillo y grito...derramando todo lo que llevaba dentro

-No...japones...dime que no...dime que no te as corrido

Respuesta de Takeru...

-Ahhh...- gemido de placer y tumbarse a la cama - ¿Que habra sido eso? - pregunto en alto aun jadeando

-¡ERAS VIRGEN! - Preguntaron ambas al mismo tiempo mientras takeru se urgaba bajo sus calzoncillos tocando su semen

-Asi que esto es el semen...que asco...

Naila y Lily, seguian sin poder creerselo.

Al haber pagado ya el hotel, ambas decidieron quedarse a dormir con el rubio

A la mañana siguiente...


End file.
